bella nunca salto
by SallySoSentual
Summary: Bella nunca salto el acantilado y ahora shes con Jacob, pero lo que sucede cuando los vampiros volver? ¿es bueno o no?
1. MIS OJOS ESTAN ABIERTOS

CAPITULO UNO: Mis ojos están abiertos

Bellas POV

Todo pertenece a SM

Y como yo cerré los ojos, me tragué un trago duro de aire y esperé a que mi salto del destino, nunca llegó. En cambio, un duro, caliente par de manos en bucle alrededor de mi lado y la poca profundidad que una vez se sentía hace unos segundos se desvaneció. Nunca pensé que quería que la adrenalina a desaparecer, junto con la conocida voz demasiado, pero una sensación de seguridad corrió por mis venas acabando con todo lo que quedaba de carrera que dejó en mí. Yo no podía pensar en nada que decir porque yo sabía exactamente quién estaba detrás de mí y de mi descuido probablemente herir sus sentimientos porque no había waiten para él. Esperamos en silencio, yo la esperanza de que sería el primero en romperla.

"Así que, usted no podía esperar unos minutos. Huh, Bella?" su voz era tan suave. Nunca me he dado cuenta de lo mucho más profundo que se estaba convirtiendo. "Pero podría tener que esperar a explicar a ti mismo. Vamos a la Clearwaters. Harry tuvo un ataque al corazón." su voz baja. Un sonido de lamentaron filtrado a través de su última declaración.

'Harry tuvo un ataque al corazón. " esas palabras jugado en mi cabeza como hicimos el camino de vuelta a mi camioneta. No había vergüenza para ocultar la necesidad de sostener su mano, pero seguro que se rompió la tensión cuando Jacob finalmente torcido su tosca, con los dedos grandes a través de la mía. Yo estaba totalmente frágil, sin embargo, tan segura de su contacto.

Nos dirigimos hacia el trozo de camino hacia la reserva como mi camioneta casi renunció a nosotros. Hemos decidido dejarlo de a poco de tinto de la casa Jacob llamó a "casa". Yo no quería hacer mucho pie para que Jake se encontró con la idea de tomar las bicicletas para la vuelta.

"Jake, tú sabes Charlie le dará la vuelta! Y yo no estoy tan seguro de que quieres hacer esto por mi cuenta en el corto plazo." No es que yo no quería montar la bicicleta, yo no quería que la memoria para facilitar a través de la barrera sé acogerse. Yo estaba realmente tratando de conseguir más allá de mi estado mental inestable de la mente y la única manera de hacerlo era para librar a mi mente de los horrores, aunque sería insoportablemente dura.

-Entonces, tú vienes conmigo ". que lanzó el casco y me reflejo, llegué a mis brazos sin saber condenadamente bien que tenía pocas posibilidades de conseguir realmente un apretón en él. Yo estaba esperando el golpe en el suelo, pero nunca llegó.

"¿Cómo se supone que para salvar su vida si se ha roto, Bells?" una risa cómica escapó de su garganta mientras se deslizaba el casco en la cabeza.

Se levantó en la primera bicicleta, asegurándose de que era lo suficientemente sólido como para que me de. Jacob extendió un brazo para que me ayude en mi pierna y una vez que se acercó a la otra, el motor rugía como ... Bueno ... como un aullido de los lobos.

Leah abrió la puerta y trató de sonreír mientras nos trató con amabilidad. Me di cuenta por el enrojecimiento de sus ojos que no era fácil de montar un espectáculo para los visitantes que ahora ofrece sus soledades para ellos.

"Tu padre va a estar aquí, en pocas horas. Gracias por venir." Sonaba mal. Leah nos llevó a la pequeña sala de estar que se celebrará a más personas de lo que pensaba incluso debe ser considerado en estar allí. Su última frase fue una en la repetición. Ella había crecido tanto le gusta decir que en las últimas horas que sólo se convirtió en una parte de su saludo ahora.

Me sentía como un paria. Todos aquí era nativo de la tierra. Me sentí un poco mas de orgullo saber que yo sabía un secreto que nadie más había, salvo los secretos de ellos mismos. Pero todavía tenía un poco de sentido que simplemente no son de aquí, hasta que Jacob se acercó y quedó a mi lado. Sentí la irradian el calor de su cuerpo como un sol radiante sus rayos sólo a mí.

Se sentía bien tenerlo aquí. Al igual que él era mi propio pequeño sol en el más frío de los días. Lo único que me puede hacer feliz a la más llena de tristeza el tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan feliz ahora bien, cuando Harry acababa de morir? Pero cuando miré alrededor de la habitación que no era el único sonriendo todo el mundo parecía estar contento. No porque Harry se había ido, sino porque estaban allí con los demás. Tenían su razón de arena para ver la luz en esta ocasión aburrido. Miré por encima de la altura de color rojizo chico a mi lado. Parecía más como un hombre que un niño de ahora, pero yo lo conocía por lo que realmente era.

Era tan hermoso ver cómo Jacob se avergüenza de que me sostenga en frente de la gente. En frente de su pueblo. En este momento, necesitaba que alguien me ayude a verme a través de mis problemas. Para ser una mano que sostiene que me sentía exactamente como esta. Y no hay Jake, no a mi lado que me dejara sola.

"Charlie llamó. Me dijo que iba a estar aquí pronto. Está muy cansado. Creo que sólo debería irse a casa, así, descansar Bells". Jacob era el más precioso que he rostro parecía estar en esta casa. Las palabras que él había dicho que estaban llenos de preocupación inocente, que de ... para mí.

"Gracias, Jake. Charlie tiene que ser superada. Todavía no puedo creer que esto tenía que suceder así." Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él me abrazó a su pecho. Escuché los latidos de su corazón como un ritmo de santuario. He escuchado a más como lo dejé vencer mis sentidos y me dejó en mi estado más vulnerable aún. No era como él. No hacía frío e inquieto. No fue salvaje y manipulado. Jake había algo que no hizo. Jake tuvo la calidez y el confort que necesitaba. La sensación caliente que estaba seguro es probable que traerme de vuelta a la vida si alguna vez murieron.

POR FAVOR REVISE!


	2. ESTE PODRIA TENER MEJOR NINGUNA?

CAPÍTULO DOS

ESTE PODRÍA TENER MEJOR NINGUNA?

BELLAS Punto de vista

Todo pertenece a SM

El funeral fue en una hermosa pradera sólo a lo largo de la costa de la reserva. Billy y Jake había venido a buscarme y Charlie hasta en nuestra casa con mi camión que pasó los últimos dos días trabajando. Jacob veía muy guapo en el traje azul marino que llevaba. Billy tenía en un saco con jeans negro y una corbata. Me pareció más conveniente que se tuvo que trabajar su fuerza para empujar a sí mismo en todas partes.

No había ninguna iglesia, sólo el prado. Con un montón de hierba salvaje y la polilla de crecimiento en todas partes. El aroma era maravilloso. El ataúd había una manta, hermosamente diseñado, lanzado sobre la parte superior, tenía que ser una cosa Quileute tradicionales. Como el miembro mayor de la tribu habla de sus palabras antes de bajar el ataúd a unos cuantos centímetros, las manos de Jacob de repente en torno mío. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos de pie en un prado. Este fue el cementerio de las reservas. El mismo que la madre de Jacob había sido enterrado in

"A veces las personas se toman lejos de nosotros. A veces se han ido por una buena razón. Harry nos ha enseñado todo bien! Se ha levantado toda nuestra generación más joven. Él ha sido un padre maravilloso, no sólo para sus hijos, sino también la nuestra. Es vergüenza no ha llegado el día para ver a los niños de sus hijos vivos, pero nunca dudo porque todos sabemos que su espíritu vive. Era un verdadero ... " las palabras se escapó boca de Billy, que estaba sentado al lado del ataúd con una sola rosa blanca en la mano y se estremece corrió mi cuerpo.

Jacob debe haber sentido a mí, porque me atrajo más a él y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, sin importarle el peso de más que se puso en mí. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo se realizó el funeral, pero yo recuerdo que en el coche con Jake y la conducción de mi casa.

"Mi padre dijo que estamos pasando la noche en la tuya." Cara Jacobs se convirtió en una sonrisa blanca y grande.

"Ah, sí? Y tengo nada que decir en eso?" No pude evitar sonreír también.

"No te preocupes Bella, yo no le fallo". Estaba seguro de que no era el final, si su condena. Y como siempre con Jacob llegó más. "Mucho" y con que él se rió.

"Gran ahora voy a tener que lidiar con una sucia huir mascotas infestadas en mi casa." Yo le guiñó el ojo y se chupó los dientes y puso la mano en la suya.

"Está bien. Usted siempre puede tomarme un baño." Me esperaba una respuesta así. Pero lo que me hizo el más tonto era el gesto que hizo. Jacob quedó con la lengua colgando del lado izquierdo de su boca jadeante. Luego se echó a reír de nuevo. Mi cara estaba en blanco.

Nos tomaron por asalto dentro de la casa y se fue directo a la camilla. Todos los días en nuestros pies y estaba agotado. "¿Tienes hambre?" Yo estaba a punto de levantarse y hacer mi propia comida, pero parece que Charlie estaba muy por delante de nosotros. Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Pizza.

Mis ojos apenas podían permanecer abiertos y yo estaba a punto de pasar en el sofá con los pies metidos debajo de las piernas Jakes masiva. "Sé que eres sólo amigos, pero usted tiene su propia habitación Bells ahora llegar a ella. Jake tengo algunas hojas adicionales en caso de que tenga frío". Charlie estaba tratando de ser severa pero Jacob y yo sabía que no había nada que él quería algo más que para mí, y Jacob a ser una 'cosa'. Y ahora yo no pensaba que lejos de eso.

Subí y me tiré en mi cama betún como saqué las tapas encima de mi cabeza. Debo de haber estado fuera durante unas cuatro horas antes de que me despertó. Era muy caliente y me eché cubre de mi cuerpo a mirar el reloj que leer 3:17 am. Algo me impactó como me volví de nuevo hacia la posición de mi originalmente. Jacob estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama como si perteneciera allí. Él no se movió, pero sus palabras eran suaves y el tipo de dulces.

"Parecía que estaba llorando, así que tuve que ver cómo está". sus susurros son como el cepillado Lilacs juntos en una suave brisa.

"¿Dije algo?" No recuerdo exactamente lo que mi sueño estaba a punto, pero si yo estaba llorando, no debe haber sido buena.

"Bueno, sí y no. Ya ve usted que surgió porque le he oído llorar, pero no estaba mal después de todo. Supongo que usted tiene un pequeño problema con sollozos sueño. Pero luego pensé que el humor con la cosa de mascotas y todo decidió dormir en la orilla como cualquier otro "perro". " que había un punto que era muy gracioso saber que él había elaborado.

Hay cosas que simplemente se sentía demasiado bien conocida y no podía ayudar, pero para que una lágrima a mi ojo. Y a medida que rodaban por mi cara me sentía dedo Jacobs caliente limpiarse, pero no me quedé. Levantó la barbilla y me miró a los ojos.

"Supongo que esto hubiera salido mejor si las criaturas de cuentos de hadas no existen." le sonrió a su propio entendimiento de lo que era.

"Nadie dijo que no podía". y ese fue el error de la primera buena que he hecho. No tuve la oportunidad de pensar acerca de lo que había dicho. Dulce de la boca de Jacob caliente se trasladó a la mía. El hormigueo del calor me despierta aún más.

Nunca pensé que un beso podía sentirse así, pero en cierto modo me hacía sentir vivo. Yo nunca he besado a nadie, pero Edward y esto no era nada comparado a la misma. Jacob tenía una pasión a su contacto que nunca pensé que podría experimentar o que ya tienen experiencia, pero me equivoqué. Este simple toque de sus labios a los míos se chispas a través de mis articulaciones y levantó los brazos para obtener una capacidad para alrededor de su cuello. Es la furia, oh Dios, no, no era furia. Esto fue algo más.

"Lo siento". ¿por qué había pedido disculpas? Yo no lo sentía, era Jacob.

"¿Por qué? ¿Sabía usted ... No le gusta?" a pesar de que debería haber sonado triste con las palabras que acabo de decir, no lo hizo. Había orgullo, demasiado como para dejar que esto lo bajan.

"No, me encanta. Es decir, fue genial. Es que yo no estaba realmente esperando mi reacción." Me han admitido eso. Siempre me dijeron el primer paso fue la admisión.

"¿Entonces por qué te quejas?" me atrajo hacia él de nuevo y me besó una vez más. Escuché el crujido de la puerta y ambos se echó para atrás el uno del otro para mirar a la expresión vacía de Charlie.

"Tanto para los amigos justo". se alejó murmurando y cerró la puerta detrás de él asegurándose de que se despertaba Billy como lo hizo. Y lo hizo.

Le oímos de hasta oír. Llamar nombre Jakes un millón de veces antes de empezar a jurar. "Nos vemos mañana, Bells". Se inclinó para besarme una vez más y sentí la comisura de los labios inclinar hacia arriba como él sonrió.

He oído los susurros de su voz tenue como Jake se acercó con una excusa de por qué estaba despierto y no en la cama. Pero no le había mentido a Billy, que simplemente no se lo dije todo. Como he oído Charlie empezar a roncar de nuevo yo también pongo mi cabeza en la almohada aferrada a la cubre en la mano y sonrió.

Cuando pensé que todo estaba mal yo tenía mi sol caliente me up. Nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar entre nosotros, pero que había condenado y seguro que no voy a parar ahora. Y no estoy siendo egoísta, porque yo estaba bastante seguro de Jacob sintió lo mismo también.

PUEDE comentario, por favor me ATLEAST QUIERO 20! NECESITO SABER COMO HACER MI!


	3. SUPONGE QUE PODIA

CAPÍTULO TRES

Supongo que podía

BELLAS Punto de vista

Todo pertenece a SM

Tenía mis solicitudes para la universidad todo listo para enviar. Resulta que me voy a permanecer en Forks. Hay demasiado aquí para mí dejar atrás. Y además, yo no creo que pueda romper Charlie, el corazón aos más. Hoy fue el gran día. Había un juego y en otra excusa para que Jacob a venir. No es como que se iba a ver el partido de todos modos.

Desde esa noche hace unas semanas, Jake no podía permanecer lejos de mí y me sentí más que justo que se quedara.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puedo imprimir en ella." Oí Jacob hablando con alguien fuera de mi puerta.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ya no suceda? Usted actúa como usted. Tal vez usted es justo que un miembro paquete especial que no siente. ¿O es probablemente sólo que ya tenemos y ha sido tan largo desde ese día. " Sam Uley era una voz que no podía salir de mi mente.

La idea de Jacob querer huella en mí fue un poco extraño en que pensar. Pero por alguna razón realmente no me importaría si lo hizo. He tenido algunos acuerdos sobre la forma en que funcionaba. Yo sabía que no podía estar lejos de esa persona y si usted se sentía como siempre. Y yo sabía que no siempre empieza con el amor a primera vista. Todo comenzó con lo que cada vez que las necesidades de la persona y hasta la última vez que estuve con Jacob todo lo que necesitaba era un amigo.

"Tal vez. Solo quiero pasar por todo otra vez. Tal vez podría cambiar, y pude sentir cómo se siente por todos vosotros. Veo todo en sus memorias. Se siente como si yo no estoy allí todavía. Me encanta ella, pero todavía es ese techo de cristal que nos mantiene separados. " su voz sonaba más cerca.

Yo también lo amaba. Dios, cómo las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora me preguntaba si era posible que un ser humano normal a la editorial porque si era eso es exactamente lo que sentía en estos momentos. No podía esperar a Jake a caminar a través de mi puerta.

El ambiente era tenso, pero lleno de un sentimiento de felicidad extraña. Mientras estaba allí, de espaldas a la pileta, mirando los ojos de Jacob brillan como su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Era casi como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo. Jacob levantó las cejas y dio un paso hacia mí.

Mis sentimientos eran indescriptibles. Mi corazón se aceleró, ya que trató de alejarse de mi pecho. La dulzura venenosa que proceden de sólo verlo nadaba a través de cada vena poco en mi cuerpo. Yo no podía hablar sólo pude verlo. Yo sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejarlo, no ahora. Era demasiado importante ahora. Cuando le oí decir que me amaba antes yo pensaba que es lo único que sus sentimientos no pudo vencer. Pero el amor no era la palabra para esto, no, no era amor. Era mucho más.

Jacob dio el último paso para mí y me agarró la mano. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi rostro se puso rojo. Puso su dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó para que mi mirada se cruzó con él y entonces nuestros labios se tocaron. Como seda caliente comprime juntos en un día caluroso.

"Es como siempre he tenido contigo. Jake me dijo mientras sostenía mi mano contra su pecho.

"Pero usted tiene. Necesitaba un amigo y tú estabas allí y ahora me necesita más, quiere más, de ti". Quería besarlo otra vez, pero el tiempo se agotaba.

Jake tuvo que patrullar a día de hoy y Sam no iba a dejar que se fuera fácil. Hemos escuchado los gritos menos de un segundo después. Y Jake se inclinó para besarme una vez más. Fue el beso más sensacionales que he tenido. Ya que fue en los labios entreabiertos y la punta de la lengua se frotó contra mi labio inferior. Se sentía como la eternidad y que no quería que se fuera.

Una vez que estaba en la puerta, miró hacia atrás una vez más antes de que brotó en su forma de lobo rojizo. Regresé a la sala y me dejó caer en el sofá. Mi sonrisa era lo suficientemente alerta para que aparezca cualquier tipo de conversación.

"¿Dónde Jake ir?" y allí nos sentamos. Con Charlie y yo tener nuestra primera conversación sobre Jacob.

"Oh. Sólo para hacer algunas cosas, ya sabes." mi sonrisa no se agotan.

"Y lo que es ... hasta entre ustedes?" Charlie pareció vacilante. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos en el televisor después de ver el juego.

"¿Sabes lo que Charlie, sé que quieres y Jake a estar juntos." No se hizo, pero se liquidaron mi oración con una breve declaración.

"Bella, no es así". dejó una pausa lo suficientemente larga para mí terminar mi discurso original.

"Iba a decir que espero que no te molesta tenerlo todo un poco más." y con que me encontré con los ojos por un breve instante y los dos nos sonreímos.

Charlie no dijo mucho después de eso. Me tomé el tiempo libre para ir arriba y ducha. Una bien caliente probablemente facilitará la necesidad que tenía de las hormonas adolescentes. Por primera vez desde que estaba en Forks y se enteró de la Cullen, secretos aos yo estaba realmente feliz de que mi corazón sigue latiendo. Porque ahora, Jacob hizo aumentar mi pulso y caliente. Más cálido de lo que comenzó con.

Me acosté en mi cama con mi pelo mojado envuelto en una toalla. Miré hacia la ventana con un poco de esperanza de que Jake iba a venir. Pocas horas pasaron, y todavía no hay ruido. Entonces oí un golpe en la puerta de entrada. Charlie estaba abajo viendo un show cooking creo. Se abrió la puerta muy sorprendido.

"Jacob?! ¿Por qué estás aquí en este momento?" a pesar de que su voz era áspera pude oír una sonrisa.

Yo no podía hacer lo que Jake había dicho, pero Charlie, la respuesta aos me imagino. "Ella, arriba aos. Adelante." él hubiera dicho nunca que a Edward. Pero, ¿quién le importaba. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

El pie de los pasos dados de su piso superior, ligera como una pluma. Supongo que él pensó que yo estaba durmiendo. Me senté y celebró una almohada en mis manos. Llamó a la puerta y entrar-Hey Hun. " que era un saludo normal. No era algo que yo no esperaba.

Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado. "¿Por qué has vuelto?" Yo estaba confundida, pero yo deseaba para él también.

"Yo necesitaba. No podría soportar otro minuto de distancia. Y Sam le decía que me fuera. Dijo que estaba cansado de mis pensamientos." Sonrió y siguió. "Y eso que estaba feliz por mí".

"No Jake, quiero decir, ¿cómo Charlie le permiten aquí con una pregunta?" Sabía que Charlie le gustaba Jacob, pero nunca supe que le gustaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo en casi doce de la noche con su única hija.

"Tu padre me quiere. No sé, creo que tiene que seguir, junto con la huella. Creo que sería más difícil para que esto funcione, si no podíamos ni estar juntos." su voz estaba madura. Tan íntima en este punto que no podía contribuir a sólo mirarlo.

Me tumbé en mi cama, y vio cómo se acurrucó junto a mí. Parecía tan extraño, su largo cuerpo encogido y no cabe en mi cama, pero que pertenecía aquí, conmigo y sin ningún problema. Tenía que decirle cómo me sentía, pero sentía que no tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía como que ya había conocido. Nada puede hacernos parte.

El verano llegó más rápido de lo que pensé y me alegré de que había elegido para permanecer en Forks para la universidad. Jacob pasó casi todas las noches conmigo para los últimos meses y con confianza, Charlie permitido. Yo no sabía lo que el verano sería como desde que había otras ocho horas libres para estar con él.

Charlie trabajó casi todo el día a día de hoy y Jake y yo decidimos disfrutar del sol un poco. Hemos establecido una gran manta sobre la hierba húmeda, en frente de su casa. Yo sabía Jacobs hábitos de alimentación, así que se aseguró de paquete de comida para cinco personas, y yo mismo. Él se tragó la comida por tener menos tiempo para terminar alrededor de una cesta entera ya que se hizo para mí, para terminar un plato de lasagna.

El sol se puso más caliente y Jake ya había tomado su camisa revelando su cuerpo emocionante caliente a cualquier persona que se atrevió a mirar. Él me dio un codazo de salir de una cadena de éxitos juguetón y remolcadores y pronto se preparaba con él. Hubiera sabido que siempre me dejó ganar en estas cosas y no había manera posible que ni siquiera le puede voltear otra vez, pero siempre lo he hecho y sólo porque él me dejó. Me quedé sentada en su abdomen con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, se preparó y se inclinó para besar sus labios dulces.

Se rompió mi celebrará en los brazos con apenas un temblor de la mano y agarró la parte baja de la espalda para empujar me acerca a su cuerpo caliente. Me besó en la mejilla, el mentón, que conduce al vacío, si mi cuello y se quedó allí. Se sintió bien la forma en la boca que latía en los mismos momentos en mi vena. Pude sentir la sangre corriendo por la superficie de la piel y los dientes burlonamente me mordió. Me aparté de él con sólo ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo sabía que él había dejado una marca y Charlie iba a matar a mí. ¿O no tenía dieciocho años y no pude hacer lo que quiero.

"Vamos, aos ir." Le dije que levantarse y alejarse para mirar la ventana de su casa en la que Billy sentado en su silla mirando hacia nosotros. Hubiera me asustaba si no estaba sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza en la vergüenza de ser capturado.

Nosotros no tiene que preocuparse de casa de Charlie para conseguir más de seis horas o más, dependiendo de si se iba a tomar un par de horas más. Jacob que llevo a mi habitación (que en realidad se debería llamar la nuestra, porque apenas dormía en su propia casa.) Y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Bella, cariño, yo no quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada, pero ¿está realmente seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Pude ver el color rojo de color en la cara.

"He esperado el tiempo suficiente para que Jake y si se mantiene de espaldas a mí un día más, creo que voy a morir. I need you". Caminé hacia él y celebró la hebilla de su cinturón. "Estaba destinado a ser así. Quiero que, para siempre." Levanté mi cara hasta darle un beso sensacional y su rabia establecido con él.

No agitar. Él no tenía necesidad de fase. Se trataba de un tipo diferente de rabia. Una rabia de retener tanto tiempo. Pero, finalmente, déjalo libre, un segundo estábamos cerca de la puerta cerrada, el siguiente me estaba llevando a la cama con su calor irradiado por el pecho desnudo. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de collar que llevaba y le besó la piel que brillaron con cada botón de deshacer. Y pensar que yo quería nadie era ridículo.

"Te amo". su voz era suave. Sus labios se acercó al oído a lo largo de mi oreja. "Más que nada". Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se vuelven hacia atrás. Mi mente siempre respondió involuntario y nunca pensé dos veces antes de ella.

"El amor no es nada comparado a lo que yo siento por ti". Le contesté. Y con que Jacob me cogió las manos en la misma fuerza con que puede sin hacerme daño y continuó con lo que empecé. Este fue un nuevo sentido de amor y me gustó. Nunca pensé que podría haber una sensación mejor que sus besos.

EXAMEN YA !!!!!!!!!!


	4. OSCUDO ESPERANZA

CAPÍTULO CUARTO

DARKEST ESPERANZA

BELLAS Punto de vista

SM ALL THE WAY

Entonces, ¿qué, era como el cielo. Como un pedazo de mí siempre estará con él. Yo sabía que no lamento ni me quiero volver a tiempo para cambiar las cosas. No fue sino hasta unas semanas más tarde me di cuenta de una cosa que debería haber vino junto con él.

Sí Jacob me amó y se lo quiero, insoportable. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas y en nuestros actos continuaron nuestro amor crecía más. "Me echaron! Sam dijo que no quieres volver conmigo hasta que pueda controlar mis pensamientos cien por cien del tiempo. Es tan difícil". Jacob llegó a abrazar a mi lado y Charlie entró por la puerta unos minutos detrás de él.

"Oye, papá. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?" Tenía que ser normal. Pero no había nada normal cuando llamé a papá de Charlie.

"Estuvo bien. ¿Y tú, Aore últimas semanas del verano? ¿Qué están planeando hacer?" Charlie miró a Jacob, y sonrió con sabiduría, como si supiera algo más de lo que debería tener.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando en usted y Jacob podría tener un tipo, el día aos a cabo. Usted sabe, con Billy también. Habría que la diversión. Usted no ha hecho que en un tiempo". Sólo necesitaba un par de horas a solas para pensar las cosas. Yo sabía que sólo estaría ausente un par de horas porque Jake sería pedir que vuelvan.

"Y te dejo aquí? Solo?" Jacob butted la nariz en la conversación mirando a Charlie como para hacerlo de acuerdo con la declaración oculta entre sus preguntas.

Charlie me miró y dijo: "Eso, aos una gran idea. Tengo libre mañana. Podríamos ir a pescar, me voy llamar a su papá".

-Claro. Claro. Eso sería genial. " Jacob me apretó más estrictos en su regazo y yo apoyé la cabeza cansada en el pecho.

"Te amo". Le dije. Yo sabía que no podía me odia, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sería su reacción, como después de mañana.

"Bueno, no tanto como yo. Tienes suerte de que te voy a dejar fuera de éste". se demoró en la oreja y luego se volvió su rostro y murmuró algo así como 'No puedo creer que realmente quiere estar bien. Loco, loco. "

Billy y Jacob estaban en la casa antes que el sol se levantó completamente todavía estaba medio dormido, pero era consciente de que se habían ido. Me levanté y fui a la ducha. Luego me vestí y dio un paseo a la farmacia en la ciudad. Tenía la esperanza de que el cuerpo no sabía que estaba allí, fue vergonzoso ya.

Miré alrededor de la Isla no encontrar lo que necesitaba y no saber lo que realmente busca. En vez de pedir ayuda a alguien que sólo parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad, nadie jugó atención a mí. Por último, me cogió la caja y se fue a dinero en efectivo. Me alegré de que aún era temprano y no había mucha gente fuera en este momento. Le di el dinero en efectivo para el tema y seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegué a casa me tomé la caja y corrió al baño sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, sabiendo que no estaba en casa a nadie.

"Isabella Swan lo que pasaba por su mente?" Me preguntaba al leer las instrucciones en la parte posterior de la prueba de embarazo. Hice todo lo esencial y esperó los cinco minutos que me dijo. Pero eso me hizo ansiosos. Yo caminaba a lo largo del corto pasillo fuera del cuarto de baño con el palo en la mano.

Finalmente llegó el momento y yo nos miramos en el espacio. Yo no podía pensar más, no era como yo sabía qué hacer. Y es por eso que Jacob le había enviado con ellos, porque si él hubiera visto a mí como esto, hubiera sido devastadas. Es tan joven y cometí el error, si haciendo esto a él.

"Siempre hay aborto." No! ¿Por qué habría de pensar en eso? Es una locura. Para matar a un niño en su forma más temprana de la vida. Eso es masecurous. Tuve un par de horas más hasta que regresó y yo sabía que tenía que decírselo a Jake antes que nadie, o al menos decirle por qué se necesita un punto de partida para salir de la casa. Me encontré sólo pensar en la seguridad de Jacob en lugar de lo que sucedería.

Dejé allí en mi cama hasta que el sol comenzó a caer y escucho que el coche en el camino de entrada. Pensé que había salido de mi estado nervioso, pero ello, el AM, donde todo comenzó. Miré por la ventana para ver sólo Charlie y Jake entrar en la casa. Deben dar ya cayó Billy apagado. Me alegré de que, era una persona menos que tenía que averiguar a través de mí.

"Estamos en casa" Charlie llamado como él cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Oí pasos corriendo por las escaleras y luego Jacob abrió la puerta. Se acercó a mí y vi a mi cara roja y todavía tenía algún residuo de mis lágrimas.

"Despierta mal?" -preguntó mientras su estado de ánimo cambió.

"Recuerde que la conversación que había en su garaje sobre la diferencia de edad y la edad que estábamos?" He encontrado una manera de aliviarlo. Espero.

"¿Está usted loco porque estoy mentalmente más maduro de lo que Bella?" soltó una carcajada engreído.

"Jake, te necesito para que el derecho de ser maduro. Y lo siento". una lágrima escapó de mi ojo y besó a la basura.

"Por supuesto, cariño. Pero, dime lo que está pasando". , añadió después.

"Estoy embarazada." Tan pronto como he dicho esto, mi barrera se rompió y sentí que mis rodillas se doblan. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos como una cascada de

"Que todos los aos, Bells? Pensé que se iban." él trató de sonrisa, pero yo sabía tanto como él trató de demostrar que no fue herido. "¡Oh, Charlie. ¿Qué va a pasar Bella?" realización duro golpe al pensar en esto. "Lo siento. Yo nunca debería haber-" Yo no le oía echar la culpa a sí mismo solamente.

"Tengo que decírselo. Es justo. Él es mi padre y yo vivo con él. Pero yo lo siento. Este no era el plan, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa." Yo iba a empezar de nuevo.

"Bella, amor, esto no era parte del plan, pero ahora tenemos que hacer el plan. Y yo le cuelguen si alguien toma de distancia de nuestro hijo." Yo le daría otros diez años a su edad para decir todo esto, pero simplemente no era el momento. "Pero Bella tengo que decirte algo". Hizo una pausa, tomar una respiración profunda.

"Lo siento. Sé que usted tiene que salir. Yo sólo esperaba que me lo perdonaría." Jacob poner un dedo en la boca para que dejara de hablar.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó algo, a no revelar a mí, porque era lo suficientemente pequeño para su mano a cubrir. Él sonrió con ironía y comenzó a hablar de nuevo en un tono más suave. "Charlie y yo no ir a pescar a día de hoy ni tampoco nos quedamos con mi papá". mi cara desencajada como he tratado de entender lo que estaba pasando. "Yo no ejecutar estas escaleras sólo para decir hola, otra vez." , continuó.

Tomó una de mis manos en sus rodillas y comenzó hasta el suelo, una rodilla tocar las tablas. Una ráfaga repentina de entendimiento se apoderó de mi cara. Jacob Negro estaba proponiendo a mí, incluso después de que le dio la noticia inolvidable.

"Isabella Swan, yo te quiero aquí conmigo para siempre, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" estaba nervioso. Su voz se quebró, pero me di cuenta de que realmente quería esto.

Abrió la mano y no había un cuadro negro. Tomó la otra mano y abrió t para revelar un hermoso anillo de oro de 16k con cortes de diamantes alrededor de la banda. Fue la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. "¡Sí!" Lloré. Y se deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y se levantó a abrazarme. Se secó las lágrimas de mis ojos y me dio un beso largo y duro.

"Pasamos todo el día en un montón de tiendas de joyas tratando de seleccionar la correcta. Pero no me esperaba esta noticia cuando llegué aquí. Tenemos que decírselo a Charlie. No parecía seguro de eso, pero él sabía que era lo correcto.

Bajamos por las escaleras hacia el salón de encontrar a Charlie en la silla del nuevo perezoso llegó para su cumpleaños. Jake y yo nos sentamos frente a él con expresiones de confusión en el rostro. "Así que déjame ver." , dijo señalando a la mano. Lo cogí y sonrió mostrando él.

"Papá, tenemos que hablar. Y yo no sé cómo decirlo". Yo estaba un poco contento de que no estaba en cualquier lugar cerca de su funda de pistola. Pero también me alegro de no fue la que realmente le dio la noticia a él.

"Charlie, Bellas embarazada." Jacob dijo con un sonido de confianza.

Charlie no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó allí con el control remoto en la mano y se recostó en la silla. Su ceja y su voz salió de popa. "Es, aos que no me tienes que preocuparte. Que Bella es genial, Jacob salir!" Miró a Jake y luego la puerta. "Espera, no te preocupes, te quedas. Bella esperar aquí". se levantó y cogió el receptor. Sabía que iba a venir a este se le adhieren Billy y yo tendría que decirle que al igual que Jake le había dicho a Charlie. Era justo. Me pasó el teléfono y sonó una vez más antes de que alguien contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Mamá?" No! No había. Me he olvidado de mi madre. La última vez que había hablado con ella fue el comienzo del verano y ahora yo tenía que contarle todo. Creo que mi único castigo es dividir a Renee. "Es, aos Bella. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí." y yo me senté ahí para decirle todo. No le salió tan mal. Yo estaba contenta que estaba de millas y millas de distancia.

Lo único que dijo fue: "Espero que no cometan el mismo error que yo con la elección en los jóvenes." entonces colgó. Todo estaba resuelto y la única persona que necesitaba saber era Billy.

Todos los que son decepcionantes ME. I'M ONLY colocar estos capítulos de generosidad, pero pronto voy a NO POST si no recibo COMENTARIOS


	5. TRABAJO DURO

Lo siento chicos esto tuvo tanto tiempo que me había hecho tantas cosas que hacer. Así que muchos problemas que preocuparse y trabajar para lograr en la escuela, pero soy de nuevo y te prometo que voy a publicar más pronto.

Capítulo 5: TRABAJO DURO

Todo pertenece a SM

Cinco meses más tarde.

No fue fácil quedarse en la casa más. El bebé se debió 4 de abril y ahora se estaba congelando el exterior. El único que podía mantenerme caliente fue Jake, el hombre que yo amaba y querido con todo mi corazón. Hoy fue un día grande para todos, porque la casa estaba siendo remodelada. Bueno, al menos hasta que Jacob y me encontré con una linda casa para entrar a vivir. Finalmente, tenía su negocio propio mecánico y estaba terminando su último año de escuela secundaria. Fue sorprendente cuántas cosas que podía hacer a la vez. Sam fue un visitante constante en mi casa. No fue tan malo después de todo.

Emily se acercó también un par de veces y siempre me dio las gracias a Dios que Jacob sabía cómo controlar a sí mismo. Hoy en día toda la manada de lobos y algunos amigos de Charlie sería venir a arreglar la casa y hacer espacio. Jacob me ayudó a sacar todo y lo puso en el césped hasta que fueron.

Me puso una frazada y se apoyó contra la brisa fría. Jacob se acercó y se acurrucó junto a mí. Es siempre una buena cosa que era de alrededor de un centenar y ocho grados. Se sentía como un día de verano es fresco. Puso una mano sobre el bulto de mi barriga y se frotó su alrededor.

"You're beautiful". Me besó la frente. "Y Te amo."

"Te amo, también." Me incliné para besar los labios perfectamente lleno.

MARZO

Que me parecía a una pelota con palos que salen de los lados. Jacob siempre negó que a mí, todavía me llamó hermoso. Eso es lo que yo necesitaba, porque aunque yo no creo que pueda ir un día sabiendo que parecía una plomada.

Me desperté cuando el sol estaba saliendo. Jake seguía durmiendo y me di la vuelta para enfrentarse a él y verlo dormir. Estaba tan tranquilo. Parecía el Jacob que conocí cuando me mudé a Forks. Y ahora mismo tipo de las llamadas esos días. Dejé mirándolo durante casi una hora antes de que él se despertó y me sonrió. La escuela fue probablemente la última cosa en su mente. Me habló de todos los chismes van alrededor de la reserva y la forma en que todos pensamos que era demasiado joven para ser incluso pensando en tener hijos. Todas las chicas que siempre las preguntas que no quiera contestar. Y sus mejores amigos Embry y Quil estaban a la espera de la boda y el niño por nacer. Eso es lo que dijo, 'el niño'.

"Buenos días, nena." se sonríe y luego besó la parte superior de mi estómago que se extendió más de lo que había. Gosh estaba casi listo para volar. "Y el bebé por la mañana." , dijo mientras  
frota la pelota grande.

"Tienes que ir a la ducha y la escuela. Te llamaré si nada". Le dije. Se hizo necesario que yo la llame cuando estaba en el dolor o que algo estaba ocurriendo desde la semana pasada, cuando los médicos dijeron que estaba en "trabajo de parto falso.

"Ven conmigo". él me ayudó a levantarme y cogió dos toallas de la estantería y nos dirigimos a la ducha.

Dos horas más y Jacob que estaría de vuelta. Aunque no por mucho tiempo porque tenía que ir a trabajar. Puse un poco de pan en el tostador y se sentó con Emily, que siempre pasaba los días conmigo desde el mes pasado.

"Despierta Bella mal?" -preguntó mientras me gritó en un dolor que ni siquiera podía ser posible.

Esto no ocurre ahora. Se sentía como golpes a mi abdomen y no se iba. Cada minuto, una golpe fue más duro y entonces sentía como que estaba siendo apuñalado. Emily se acercó a mí con un paño húmedo y ponerlo a mi frente como un grito de agonía. Se llama Sam, llegó a los diez minutos y me alegré de que alguien más estaba aquí, pero realmente necesitaba Jake.

"Llame a Jacob!" Me las arreglé para poner a través de uno de mis gritos. Entonces oí a Emily en el teléfono diciéndole que tiene que llegar aquí ahora y para llamar a Charlie. Me preguntaba qué le dijo a su maestro, a fin de salir de la clase ahora.

Sam trataron de ayudarme a levantarse de la silla y me traen a la cama y mientras estaba a mis pies, me sentí un chorro caliente líquido acuoso a través de mis pies. Oí un gran suspiro y grito y estaba seguro que era Sam. Tal vez había aunque él lo hizo, pero fue tranquilizarme un poco, ahora que he visto su reacción que se vio seriamente exagerando.

"Emily, llame a la ambulancia de mierda! ¡Ahora!" -gritó hacia ella. "Creo que se está muriendo!" Me senté y había una mezcla de gritos y risas escapar de mi garganta. Emily llegó a mi lado y me tiró del pelo de mi cara.

"Vaya a algún idiota, estás asustando a Bella". ella le dijo y escuchó. Entró en la sala y miró por la ventana, corriendo a la puerta cuando Jacob había llegado.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Jake gritó corriendo hacia la cocina. Se volvió a mí en sus brazos y corrió a la puerta en las memorias de su coche y se fue con Emily en el asiento trasero. "Cuando empezó todo esto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" estaba ansioso y no estaba haciendo mejor la situación.

Llegamos al hospital de no más de diez minutos más tarde y me llevaron a la sala de partos de emergencia en una silla de ruedas grandes, carreras de Jacob detrás de mí. Era un lugar difícil para mí. Yo odiaba los hospitales y yo estaba un poco nervioso de que habría sangre.

"Isabella, estoy a su médico de parto, mi nombre es Dr. Satriene". que no tenía una pausa en sus palabras y yo sabía que estaba bien experimentado. "Vamos a comenzar en unos pocos minutos para ver si podemos hacer esto más fácil para usted." Yo asentí y luego comenzó sc escariado como otra contracción atravesó mi estómago.

"Get it out! Get It Out!" Yo grité cuando me apretó la mano de Jacob.

"Cálmate. Por favor, cálmate!" Jacob gritos.

Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero oí una voz muy familiar a todos en la sala. Charlie estaba discutiendo con el médico que le decía que dejarlo entrar

"Charlie, sal de aquí!" Grité y dio media vuelta y se marchó con una cara horrorizada. Yo no podía tenerlo aquí. Él, si no fuera porque esto fue culpa de Jakes, no estaría aquí tampoco.

Yo todo a oscuras hasta el minuto que era el momento para mí de empujar. Oí el recuento y contuve la respiración para empujar fuera algo que yo sentí fue que nunca va a salir. O al menos no ahora. Una y otra vez y otra vez que escuché el recuento y me vi obligado a presionar más al mismo tiempo que la mano apretando Jacobs en el mío.

Nunca quiso saber el sexo del bebé. Y ahora que era una buena cosa. Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa debido a que se arroje alguna luz sobre este horrible momento.  
Me dijeron que para impulsar una vez más y fue entonces cuando oí el silencio. Jacobs mano ya no estaba en la mía y que ni siquiera estaba de pie más. El bebé no estaba llorando y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Jake cortar el cordón y el bebé se precipitaron fuera de la habitación a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y Jacob dio un poco de agua, al tiempo que no dejaba de preguntarme dónde está mi bebé.

"Es una muchacha. Ella no podía respirar, pero ahora tenemos su bien. Ella tiene un monitor conectado por lo que tenemos todas las fichas en ella." el médico me dijo. "¿Ha elegido un nombre?" , preguntó.

"Sí, hemos llamado a su Sara Evangaleigh Negro". Le contesté. Vi Jakes cara se encienden cuando cambié la vuelta. Sara iba a ser su segundo nombre pero creo que es justo si se tiene el don de su nombre.  
"Eso es ... es ... justo. Muchas gracias." Ojos Jacobs comenzó al agua como él me miró. Cuando me volví a mirar por donde entró el médico que yo he cogido una mirada a los ojos una vez más. La pequeña gota de agua salada rodó por su rostro a la mejilla y se secó con el dorso de la mano y la sonrisa nunca salió de su boca.

POR FAVOR REVISE ... Realmente QUIERO SABER COMO HACER MI SO I CAN tienen el valor de escribir más. ESTE NO ES EL FIN. Hay realmente mucho más. Yo conozco a muchos puede que se sorprenda de que Jake y Bella tenido su niño tan pronto, pero sólo cuando ESTE COMIENZA LA HISTORIA.


End file.
